Legacy
by Elixire J. Crow
Summary: Saya hanya tidak sampai hati membiarkan Ace pergi begitu saja. My tribute for Ace. A/N: We love you, Ace. Sayonara, oretachi no aniki.


**A/N:** Penghormatan terakhir untuk Ace. Gak lebih. May you rest in peace, Ace-gun.

**Disclaimer:** Oda-san.

**

* * *

**

Mereka tidak mengenalnya dengan baik

Mereka tidak mengetahui masalahnya

Mereka hanya bertemu sekali

Mereka hanya saling tatap, tak sempat saling bertukar gelas teh

Tapi mereka tahu, bahwa dia yang telah pergi barusan—sekelebat yang lalu, adalah salah satu 'Nakama' mereka.

* * *

Seorang pemuda, duduk diatas punggung kumbang tanduk raksasa berwarna biru gelap. Wajahnya penuh dengan ekspresi sedih dan berduka. Tidak tahu mengapa, tapi dia merasakan rasa pahit yang sangat—seolah berbagi duka dengan kaptennya. Dia merunduk lemas. "Apa yang terjadi, Luffy...? Kau baik-baik saja 'kan...?"

---

Seekor rusa kutub duduk termenung dibawah pohon. Hari ini begitu gelap—entah siang atau malam, yang jelas awan mendung menutupi langit diatasnya. Dia merasakan jantung kecilnya terus bergetar dan hanya bisa menatap langit diatasnya. Air matanya mengalir namun tak pernah seperti ini. Dia menangis dengan alasan yang belum jelas, yang tidak ia ketahui penyebabnya. "...Luffy..." Ujarnya, lalu menutupkan wajahnya dengan topi.

---

Seorang putri mahkota merasakan suatu keganjalan dihatinya hari ini. Ia duduk dengan lemas dikursinya. Ia termenung, dan entah mengapa, seisi benaknya hanya terisi dengan bayangan seorang kapten bajak laut dan kakaknya yang hanya ditemui sekali oleh sang putri. Dia tidak berusaha membayangkannya. Tapi sosok bocah bertopi jerami dan si manusia api terus muncul dipikirannya. Ia mengangkat, dan mengapit kedua kaki dengan kedua lengannya. Menenggelamkan wajahnya diantara lutut yang tertutup rok panjang ke-putrian negaranya. "...Luffy-san..."

---

Disekeliling gadis ini hanya ada awan. Bahkan dari langit sekalipun, ia tidak bisa melihat kelautan biru dibawahnya. Dibawahnya awan mendung yang sangat besar menghalangi dan pulau awan kecilnya terjebak diatasnya. Ia memperhatikannya, 'perasaan ini benar-benar menusuk'. Gadis itu berlutut, melihat awan dibawahnya. Dia meneteskan airmata dan mulai berteriak sambil terisak-isak tangisnya. Dia berteriak seolah ingin mengusir awan hitam tersebut—memberikannya perasaan buruk, seolah seluruh dunia berduka saat ini. Gadis itu membayangkan kapten beserta kakak pemuda itu. Dia berbisik perih seolah ditusuk jarum di jantungnya, "Luffy...Ace..."

---

Seluruh tubuhnya seolah disengat listrik, menyebabkan rokok dibibirnya terjatuh ketanah. Dia menginjaknya, dan menyalakan satu batang rokok lagi. "...Aku turut...berduka, Luffy" Ujarnya menatap garis lautan di ujung khatulistiwa dan kemudian berjalan kearah pantai, meninggalkan kediaman mewah yang hancur. "Aku akan menjadi kuat, agar tidak ada lagi orang yang kau sayangi pergi meninggalkanmu. Itu janjiku padamu."

---

Sebilah pedang putih yang begitu bersih, ditancapkan pada sebuah tebing yang berumput. Dibelakangnya, seorang pria duduk bersila memejamkan matanya. Seolah bertapa, dia mengatur ritme napasnya. "Kematian adalah sesuatu yang tidak dapat dihindari. Itu semua sudah suratan takdir. Perlu kau ketahui Luffy, cobaan membuat manusia berubah. Kau lebih baik mati, apabila hanya bisa menyesal. Dan apabila kau tidak menoleh kebelakang dan terus maju menggapai mimpimu, kakakmu pasti akan bangga padamu. Walau dari 'sana' sekalipun."

* * *

Manusia itu bagaikan bintang

Jumlahnya banyak dan masih terus bertambah

Manusia itu seperti bintang

Hilang satu takkan mempengaruhi kuantitasnya

Manusia itu layaknya bintang

Gemilangnya ditentukan dengan kerja keras menyusun diri sendiri

Manusia itu ibaratnya bintang

Beradu terang untuk memperoleh perhatian

---

Bintang merah itu begitu berkilau

Cahanya begitu memukau

Dia mendapat perhatian dengan ciri khasnya

Dikagumi dan disayangi

Bintang memiliki satelit

Tak ubah bedanya dengan bintang merah itu

Berputar pada poros bersama

Nampak seolah saling jaga

Sang singa adalah contoh

Bintang emas, berkilau membanggakan didalamnya

Apa daya Leo

Tanpa Regulus sebagai titik pusat

---

Bintang merah itu runtuh begitu cepat

Meninggalkan kenangan membangun diri

Meninggalkan satelit dan bintang-bintang berkilau disekelilingnya

Tak ada lagi cahaya merah yang berkilau bagi mereka

Ia hilang

Ia telah pergi

Ia tak ada lagi

Nadi berdenyut, suatu saat pasti 'kan berhenti

* * *

Dua hari pasca insiden

Luffy, Bajak laut Shirohige dan para bajak laut dari dunia baru berhasil melarikan diri. Kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu terasa bagaikan sekelebat mimpi semalam. Si bocah tak pernah membayangkan tubuh kakaknya hancur di depan mata kepalanya sendiri. Penyebab dan pangkal. Penyebab dan pangkal. Hanya dua hal itu yang masih menghantui pikirannya sampai saat ini. Dia lebih kurang sudah merelakan kepergian kakaknya—karena sudah tidak ada lagi yang bisa ia lakukan. Dia sudah bersikeras melakukan segala macam usaha guna menyelamatkan kakaknya, Melewati neraka, melawan kekuatan-kekuatan besar dunia, dan kini Ace sungguh berada ditempat yang tidak dapat dicapai hanya dengan semangat dan kekeras kepalaan.

Penyebab kematian dan pangkal penderitaan Ace. Dia memikirkannya, dengan pikiran yang masih kacau dan tubuh yang setengah hancur. Bola mata hitamnya merabun, layaknya orang buta. Pelipis bawah matanya menghitam, layaknya seseorang yang sudah tidak tidur berbulan-bulan lamanya. Tubuhnya dililit perban dengan erat—menjelaskan bahwa, beberapa kejadian yang telah lewat bukanlah mimpi semata.

Tak ada peninggalan Ace yang ia miliki. Kini dia hanya dapat membayangkan wujud ceria kakaknya. Sosok santai dan perhatian yang tumbuh bersamanya selama lebih dari 15 tahun. Dia menggapit sebelah tangan didadanya. Seolah memeluk Ace disaat-saat terakhirnya. Kakaknya yang mati berlumuran darah. Kakaknya yang pergi dengan hati lega dan tersenyum bahagia. Wajah ramah yang takkan dijumpai lagi. Sakit, begitu sakit. Ia meneteskan air matanya.

Gelap, begitu gelap. Pikiran ini begitu gelap, seolah menghisap energi kehidupannya, dan menghilangkan keceriaannya. Tak ada yang lebih menyakitkan selain kehilangan seseorang yang disayang.

'_Aku tidak akan mati, meninggalkan adik bodoh sepertimu.'_

"Kau bohong Ace."

Dia mengepalkan tangan kanannya dengan luar biasa erat. Tangannya memucat, sementara genggamannya berubah merah. Darah kental berwarna merah yang segar mengalir dari kepalan sekeras besi itu. Luffy berdiri menegakkan tubuhnya. Kedua tangannya masih mengepal dengan erat, seperti segala hal yang ditinjunya pasti akan hancur berkeping-keping.

Gelap. Begitu gelap. Pangkal penderitaan Ace "Kumis hitam". Penyebab kematian Ace "Anjing merah". Emosinya memuncak. Jauh melebihi amarah yang pernah dikeluarkannya selama ini. Emosi yang belum pernah dia berikan pada seseorang yang benar-benar dibencinya.

"Tidak akan. Tidak akan kubiarkan mereka hi...d…"

Ia tak sempat menyelesaikan geramannya dan tak akan pernah. Luffy si topi jerami terjatuh kedek kapal tak sadarkan diri.

---

"...Takkan kubiarkan kau mati, topi jerami."

"Marco! Kita sudah siap berangkat!" Salah satu kru bajak laut Shirohige berteriak kepada pria itu.

"Kelak, kau akan bangkit—lebih dari ini dan meneruskan impian Oyaji dan Ace. Tidak ada yang perlu kau sesali, paling tidak—bagi kami, mereka pergi bersama sebagai ayah dan anak."

Marco berjalan menuju haluan utama, memberi perintah menggantikan kapten sebelumnya.

"Kita antar topi jerami ke kepulauan Shabaondy!"

* * *

**Never Fin**


End file.
